


Café

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Laura necesita urgentemente una taza de café por las mañanas.





	Café

Laura se frotó los ojos. Nunca había llevado bien madrugar y tardaba un tiempo en despertarse completamente y poder desarrollar alguna idea. Pero sabía que necesitaba café.

Llegaba tarde a una reunión con el Quórum, y estaba a medio vestir, a medio peinar y a medio despertar. Y también estaba empezando a irritarse. Estuvo a punto de coger el teléfono y llamar a Adama, sin motivo, por nada en especial, solo para escuchar su voz y bromear con él. Lamentablemente no tenía tiempo.

Agarró su maleta y trató de meter todos los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio en un hueco demasiado estrecho para aquel fin. Los empujó y presionó hasta casi arrugarlos. Sentía unas ganas de gritar casi incontenibles. Respiró profundamente y sacó de nuevo los papeles a medio guardar de su maleta, les echó un rápido vistazo para decidir qué información podía desechar. Cuando terminó intentó meter de nuevo los informes en su maleta. 

Como no, sin éxito. 

Sintió el impulso de tirarlo todo a la basura.

Hay días que es mejor no levantarse de la cama. 

Repitió el proceso dos veces más hasta que consiguió meter todos los archivos a presión dentro de la que, si seguía comportándose así, pronto sería su exmaleta.

-Un raptor la espera, señora presidenta.

Tory estaba de nuevo en la puerta de su habitación. Cinco minutos antes había entrado para decirle exactamente lo mismo. Se dijo a sí misma que, si volvía a entrar una tercera vez, no se responsabilizaría de sus actos. 

-Lo sé, Tory. Intentaba organizar los archivos para la reunión.

Su ayudante no dijo nada; se limitó a permanecer allí de pie, en silencio. Casi podía oírla pensar: “Haberlo hecho antes, vas a llegar tarde”.

Su mal humor aumentaba por segundos. O tomaba café pronto o alguien moriría esa misma mañana. 

La reunión era importante y no quería ni imaginar cuánto se alargaría. De hecho, había aplazado sus demás entrevistas a excepción de la habitual cita con Adama en Galactica, aunque dejándola para mucho mas tarde, por si eso ocurría. Y por si la mañana no se presentara de por si poco halagüeña, se sentía protagonista del día menos sociable de la historia. 

No era un buen día para ser presidente.

Suspiró cuando consiguió cerrar su maleta. 

Miró a su ayudante. 

-Ya estoy lista –fulminó a Tori con la mirada cuando la vio girar los ojos-. Vamos.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba dormida en el raptor. Entre el chamalla, que le producía sueños sobre Hera que no la dejaban pegar ojo en toda la noche, y la falta del café de la mañana, dudaba tanto de su humor como de su agudeza mental. Casi dejó de atraerle el café para empezar a suspirar por una cama. Casi.

Aterrizaron en el Nube 9 sin ningún contratiempo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al bajar de la nave y encontrarse a un militar con una noticia para ella: La reunión se pospondría por un pequeño brote de gripe que había afectado a más de un representante del Quórum. 

Laura sintió un terrible alivio y, exceptuando el hecho de que no era habitual en ella, casi tuvo que contener sus ganas de saltar de alegría. Le dio las gracias al muchacho que le dio la agradable nueva, y se giró hacia Racetrack, que les había traído hasta allí, para dedicarle su primera y auténtica sonrisa del día.

-Lléveme a Galáctica. 

Con la petición de aterrizaje, Racetrack comunicó que llevaba a la presidenta a bordo. Diez minutos más tarde Laura bajó por el ala del raptor para encontrarse al Almirante de la flota frente a ella.

Después de todo el día estaba empezando a mejorar.

Adama se acercó hasta ella para darle un suave apretón en la mano mientras le sonreía. 

-¿Qué hace aquí tan pronto? No la esperaba hasta entrada la tarde.

-La reunión con el Quórum se ha pospuesto, así que he decidido que ya que tenía un raptor a mi disposición, presentarme en Galáctica directamente. ¿Están muy ocupados? Puedo volver más tarde.

Bill parecía alegre de tenerla allí. 

-Al contrario, no hay indicio de los cylon y todo esta muy tranquilo.

Laura dio un paso hacia él y, haciendo gala de la mejor de sus sonrisas, habló con un tono suave, casi provocativo. 

–Entonces, Almirante, déme una alegría e invíteme a desayunar. 

Adama sonrió. Fue incapaz de negarse.


End file.
